haloninjawarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
ZzSOzz
zzSOzz zzSOzz, also known as Snozberries, is an American competitor and is the 5th person to ever reach the Final Stage. His first appearance was in Tournament 7 when he just barely completed the Balance Bridge, landing on the corner of the dismount platform, but he then failed to get into the Jumping Spider. He came back for Tournament 8, and was able to complete the Jumping Spider, however he failed the very next obstacle, the Half-Pipe Attack. Snozberries practiced a lot for Tournament 9, alongside competitor II got3nks II, and his training paid off as he was able to complete Stage One with the second fastest time, 23.50 seconds left. On Stage Two he also had the second fastest time, 9.40 seconds left, clearing Stage Two on his first time beating Stage One. On stage three, he was able to complete all 5 obstacles and became the 5th person to beat Stage Three. On the final stage, he was climbing quickly but not quick enough. He was starting to run out of time as he got to the Turrets, and when he jumped for the first one, he was unable to grab onto it and fell back down. This is currently Snoz's only time attempting Stage Three and The Final. In Tournament 10, Snoz was given #57 out of the 59 competitors who ran that course. He was able to show his skill on Stage One, clearing it with a fast time of 24.96 seconds remaining, the third fastest time on that course behind HunterUnit751 and Buddy Jumps. On Stage Two however, he failed the final transfer on the Swap Salmon Ladder twice in a row, and was running low on time. Knowing he wouldn't have enough time to finish the stage, he decided to voluntarily jump into the water, causing him to fail stage two. In Tournament 11, Snoz was given #45 out of 50, and he had a very nice run throughout Stage One until he got to the final obstacle. When he attempted to get on to the Rope Climb obstacle, he accidentally crouched mid-way through his jump, cutting off all of his speed, making him unable to reach the bottom of the Rope Climb. Then in Tournament 12, he also had a smooth run until he got to the new version of the Giant Swing, where he got such a good bounce off of the trampoline that he jumped over the columns for the Giant Swing landing. zzSOzz came back for Tournament 13, but he had his worst performance since Tournament 8 when he failed the Brace Slider on the first stage. After a rapid decline in his performances, he came back to Tournament 14 looking to better his results, and he did exactly that. While he had not too quick of a pace throughout the stage, he was able to beat the Brace Slider, but he did not get up the Warped Wall in one. Looking very low on time, he stumbled twice trying to attempt the last obstacle, but amazingly hit the buzzer with only one-hundredth of a second remaining. This marked the closest ever stage one clear to timing out, but it bought Snozberries another attempt at the second stage. On the second stage, he defeated the Salmon Ladder and Spider Walk that caused some issues for other competitors, but failed on the Balance Tank when he shot the ball to get it rolling, but it rolled too fast for him and he tried to walk forward onto the ball, but instead fell in the gap between the starting platform and the ball. In Tournament 15, Snoz was given the same number as last time, #41. Snoz would be digested, and shown beating Stage One with 9.55 seconds remains. Stage Two, Snoz was looking good on time reaching the Metal Spin, the furthest he has gone on the Stage since Tournament 9. Snoz was able to land on the Metal Spin and save jump, but came up short when he tried to dismount. Tournament 16, Snoz was given a higher number #44. Snoz had a close call on the Jump Hang Kai. Despite that, Snoz was able to clear Stage One for a third time in a row with 9.63 seconds left. Stage Two, Snoz would speed through the 1st two rungs of the Kudari Salmon Ladder, but would unexpectedly miss the 3rd rung and fall. In Tournament 17, Snoz had a decent pace through the Stage, and made the Warped Wall in one. But on the Flying Chute, Snoz would land, but would slip off a second after. Tournament 18, Snoz was digested and shown failing the Flying Chute by overshooting it. Tournament 19, Snoz would get a high number in the first 100 runner Tournament, at #89. Snoz had a pretty fast pace through Stage One, reaching the Flying Chute with 50 seconds left. This time, he would finally get revenge on the Flying Chute and clear Stage One with 15.4 seconds left. On Stage Two, Snoz would unfortunately fall on the Kudari Salmon Ladder once again, this time failing the dismount when he didn't jump. In Tournament 20, Snoz like many other veterans would fail the dreaded Crooked Wall. Regeneration Era Snoz returned for Tournament 21, but wasn't able to take on the Crooked Wall, as he failed the Dragon Glider. Snozberries' legacy is continued through his fan-made YouTube channel, WeLoveSnoz, where you can see a tribute video to his Halo Ninja Warrior runs. Tournament Results Trivia *One of only three competitors to defeat the Third Stage on their first attempt (along with il0veblack0ps and Just One Player) *Only competitor to fail the first turret of Turret Climbing on the Final Stage *Only competitor to reach the Final Stage on his first Stage One clear *Slowest First Stage clear time (0.01 seconds)